Némesis
by JustShutTheFuckUpAndRead
Summary: Una simple historia de amor entre un delegado de clase y un estudiante un tanto conflictivo y peculiar.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy era un día un tanto especial para la clase de Xº Y; se contaría con la presencia de un alumno más y Jonathan, como delegado y representante de la misma, debía darle un buen recibimiento y ayudarle a adaptarse lo mejor que pudiera. Todos se encontraban hablando entre ellos, como cada mañana al inicio de la primera hora antes de que el profesor llegara. Hablaban de sus cosas; de chicos, de chicas, de qué tal fue el partido de ayer, de cómo esa se atrevía a mirarle por encima del hombro, de que si el otro vio el capítulo de ayer de cierta serie… cosas de adolescentes, unos más revueltos que otros. Pronto las risas y charlas se fueron disipando poco a poco y volvieron en forma de murmullos y risitas mientras por la puerta pasaba el nuevo compañero, un chico alto que observaba el ambiente serio y desinteresado. Se dirigió al primer sitio libre sobre el que se posaron sus ojos tras una mirada rápida y panorámica. Algunos, los más curiosos, le miraban y cuchicheaban; otros, simplemente seguían metidos en sus cosas. Uno de los curiosos era Jonathan, quien lo miraba fijamente sin disimulo.

-Es una pena, con lo bueno que está…- dijo una chica que se sentaba cerca de él, de cara a sus dos amigas.

-La verdad es que sí, pero si de repente se le va la pinza…- una de ellas miraba al nuevo por el rabillo del ojo con desilusión.

-Bueno, tendremos que fijarnos en otros.- comentó la otra que hacía globos con un chicle, riendo. –Hay muchos chicos en este instituto, y más en esta ciudad.-

Jonathan no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaban. Quizá estarían hablando de otra persona, así que hizo como si no acabara de oír nada, sin tomarlo en serio, y se acercó al chico nuevo, que estaba sentado mirando por la ventana con rostro de aburrimiento y pasividad.

-Eres Dio Brando, ¿verdad?- sonrió permaneciendo frente a él.

-Sí.- Giró su cabeza levemente. Sus entrecerrados ojos rojos, tapados por algunos mechones rubios de la desaliñada y revuelta melena, rodaron y apuntaron hacia arriba, a los luceros marrones del delegado, quien intuyó una gasa alrededor de su cuello.

-Soy Jonathan Joestar, delegado de la clase. Si necesitas ayuda en lo que sea puedes contar conmigo.- extendió su mano hacia él para que la estrechara.

-De acuerdo.- su mano izquierda permaneció sujetando su barbilla con el codo sobre la mesa, y la derecha extendida sobre la misma. Sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacia el despejado cielo azul matutino que se apreciaba a través de la ventana. No parecía querer estrechar su mano o iniciar una presentación, y mucho menos una charla.

-Bueno, pues… ya sabes. Si necesitas algo…-

-Ajá.- asintió vagamente.

Jonathan le echó un último vistazo y se sentó en su sitio. A lo mejor era un chico muy vergonzoso y le costaría abrirse, pero seguro que se acabarían llevando bien. O eso era lo que pensaba.

-Buenos días.- dijo una dulce voz. Una chica sonriente y de esbelta figura se encontraba a su lado con una amable sonrisa y mejillas sonrosadas. Era una compañera de la clase de al lado y una persona muy de fiar, ya que además era una amiga de la infancia.

-Ah, Erina, muy buenos días.- le sonrió también.

-Uff, parece que he llegado a tiempo.- un segundo compañero se unió a la conversación.

-¡Speedwagon!- rio y ambos estrecharon sus manos arqueando los codos.

-Creía que llegaba tarde.- rio. –Erina.- le sonrió.

-Buenos días a ti también, Robert.- le sonrió. –Por cierto, Jonathan, no he podido evitar fijarme. ¿Ese es el chico nuevo?- miró hacia la otra punta de la clase.

-¿Eh?- miró hacia donde ella. –Ah, sí.- la miró de nuevo. –Es Dio Brando. ¿le conoces?-

-Mm… no… sólo he oído hablar de él.-

-¿Y tú, Robert?-

-Uhm… no, no. No le conozco.-

-Pues por lo que dicen, es una suerte que no lo conozcamos.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Jonathan.

-Dicen que le expulsaron de su anterior instituto por mala conducta e incluso conducta agresiva, y no sólo a alumnos, sino también a profesores. Casi nadie se atrevía a hablarle porque con poco que le dijeras se volvía… ¿"loco"?-

-Tendrá algún problema; abusos o algo por el estilo. Puede que ya no sea así y haya… pasado página, por así decirlo. Además, hay gente muy aprensiva.-

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero si tienes dudas, yo preferiría solventarlas con el tutor o director.-

-Oh, vaya, ahora sí que es la hora.- dijo Robert mirando su reloj de pulsera. –Yo me retiro.-

-Vaya, yo también me voy ya.-

-De acuerdo. Luego nos vemos, Erina.- la despidió con una sonrisa.

-Claro. Y ya sabes, pregunta por Dio. No me gustaría que te pasara nada… q-quiero decir, que nos pasara nada… ni a ti ni a Robert. Y bueno, yo aunque sea de la otra clase…-

-Que sí, no te preocupes.- sonrió y le mostró su puño con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Tras tres largas horas de clases, finalmente llegó el descanso. Los tres amigos se reunieron, como todos los días, cerca de la entrada a hablar de sus cosas triviales y cotidianas. Jonathan pudo percatar una figura solitaria al final del pasillo, sentada en un banco con la espalda estirada y la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia arriba, mirando al cielo desde los ventanales. Esa figura era alguien conocido, alguien que por lo visto era bastante solitario. Quizá por voluntad propia o no.

Finalmente, acabadas las clases, todos se retiraron, despidiéndose de sus amigos o bien quedándose un rato a charlar. Algunos incluso se iban a seguir hablando y divirtiéndose a otros sitios. Jonathan y Robert salieron y se reunieron con Erina para despedirse hasta el día siguiente, pero Jonathan tuvo que volver por orden de Zeppeli, tutor de la clase.

Ambos pasaron al despacho del profesor, quien se sentó en su escritorio. Jonathan se sentó frente a él sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que tenían que hablar.

-¿Qué tal el día? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó entrelazando ambas manos sobre unos papeles que reposaban sobre el escritorio.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta?-

-Por Dio, el nuevo alumno. ¿Qué tal con él?-

-Pues no sabría decirle, la verdad. Es un chico poco hablador y solitario. Esta mañana he intentado hablarle, pero no parecía querer cooperar.-

-¿Ha estado todo el día solo?-

-Las veces que lo he visto, sí. En clase sólo mira por la ventana, hacia el cielo.-

-Verás, Jonathan, Dio es un tanto… complicado… seguro que has oído algunas cosas.-

-Sí. ¿Son ciertas? ¿Es verdad que está loco y es agresivo?-

Zeppeli solventó sus dudas en unos minutos. Resulta que el chico sufría de ciertos trastornos psíquicos, lo que explicaba por ambas partes su carácter reservado y su carácter violento (aún no demostrado). Hacía unos años que empezó con un tratamiento a base de grandes dosis de pastillas e inyecciones, pero había momentos en los que estos medios eran inútiles a la hora de detener sus ataques. Pero esto no era lo único que causaba su decadente estado mental.

-Dio vive sólo con su padre.- explicó. –Su madre falleció cuando él era muy pequeño. Desde entonces, su padre se refugia en la bebida sin prestarle apenas atención, y a pesar de ser mayor de edad sigue viviendo con él.-

-Entonces, ¿resulta un peligro para la sociedad?-

-Uno no muy grave, pero sí, podría decirse que sí. Gracias a la acción de la justicia empezó a medicarse hace unos cinco años. Desde entonces, ha tenido pocos incidentes.-

-Pero pueden ocurrir, ¿no?-

-Sí. En el caso de que pase algo, debéis dejarle sólo y avisad a la enfermería. Allí se tomarán medidas al respecto.-

-¿Y no es un poco arriesgado? Quiero decir, ¿no debería estar en un reformatorio o algo?-

-Parece no ser necesario.- miraba los papeles de debajo de sus manos. –Se supone que con la medicación es suficiente. No somos nadie para negarle la educación, y mucho menos mientras pague. No puedo echarle de la clase por su problema. Estaría éticamente mal, sería literalmente una discriminación hacia un enfermo mental.-

-Bueno… intentaremos ser cautelosos.-

-Gracias, Jonathan. Sé que puedo fiarme de ti, eres un hombre de palabra.-

Tras despedirse, salió del despacho y del edificio para dirigirse a casa. Justo en la entrada, apoyado en la pared al lado de las rejas de la entrada, se encontró con Dio, quien estaba mirando al cielo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo a pesar de su relativa corta edad.

-Hasta mañana.- se despidió el castaño.

Dio le miró pero no dijo nada. Permaneció allí conforme Jonathan se alejaba cada vez más de él.


	2. Chapter 2

En la mañana del día siguiente, a primera hora, la gran mayoría de los alumnos se hallaban presentes. En la lista de ausentes figuraba el apellido Brando, y Jonathan no pudo evitar no pensar una causa de su ausencia para una persona como él. Intentaba evitar este morbo, esta especie de cotilleo prejuicioso que su subconsciente formaba porque sabía que no estaba bien criticar o suponer algo sin conocer a alguien. Además, poniéndose en sus zapatos, no le haría ni la más mínima gracia que fueran diciendo o pensando, esto en menor medida, cosas de él que no fueran verdad. Podría decirse que lo que sí tenía era curiosidad en él, pero obviamente no podía acercarse así porque sí y empezar a interrogarle. Por otra parte, también defendía la idea de que, si tuviese a alguien a su lado, alguien que le escuchara, que le hablara y le aconsejara, probablemente no se comportaría tan distantemente. Aunque probablemente ya lo tenía, sólo que fuera del ámbito escolar. Como dedujo el otro día, era un chico atractivo para las mujeres, así que lo más seguro es que tuviera alguna amiga o algo parecido.

-Jojo, ¿qué hay?- saludó Robert.

-Buenos días.- sonrió y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-¿Para qué te llamó ayer Zeppeli?-

-Para hablar sobre Dio. Me estuvo explicando lo que le pasa exactamente.-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Pues…- le explicó todo lo mejor que pudo recordarlo. –… Si te soy sincero, Robert, creo que la gente es un poco injusta con él.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir que debemos ser conscientes de su estado mental. Haga lo que haga y haya hecho lo que haya hecho, es culpa de su enfermedad. Por ello, debemos ser comprensivos y abiertos, no prejuzgarlo, en especial nosotros, que no hemos tenido ningún percance con él.-

-Sugieres darle una oportunidad como si fuera cualquier otro chico nuevo, ¿no?-

-Así es.-

Robert hizo una mueca mostrándose dudoso ante la sugerencia de su amigo. –Supongo que tienes razón…-

-Claro que sí. Cuando tengamos algún problema ya hablaremos de ello y seremos más precavidos, si lo necesitásemos.-

Admiraba esa determinación, ese carácter justo y objetivo de su amigo, siempre dispuesto a comportarse de forma honrada e intentando agradar a todos, incluso protegiendo al débil. Era casi como un ídolo, y lo llevaba siendo desde que se conocieron en primaria, quizá una de las etapas más duras de su corta vida. Allí estaba él, dispuesto a ayudarle, a tenderle la mano, a ofrecerle una sonrisa, una charla, un tiempo de juego con el que olvidarse de todo.

-Ah, Jonathan.- suspiró. –Con razón eres el delegado y quien dirige todo este cotarro.-

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Nada, nada. No me hagas caso.- sonrió. –Sólo es que me gusta tu forma de pensar, tu carácter justo.-

-Ah, bueno… gracias.- le sonrió.

A los pocos minutos, Erina, que anteriormente había estado mirando un par de veces a los dos escondida detrás de la puerta, se acercó a Jonathan, asegurándose de que Robert no volvería ni la molestaría.

-Hola.- le saludó él con una sonrisa.

La chica le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa. Estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Ya casi van a empezar las clases, creo que sería mejor que fueras a tu aula.- aconsejó.

-Claro, sólo venía a decirte una cosita…-

-Bueno, entonces supongo que dará tiempo, ¿no?- le sonrió.

Erina desvió la mirada y miró hacia sus propias manos, entrelazadas a la altura de sus caderas.

-Sí… bueno… dentro de poco habrá una exposición arqueológica sobre unos restos encontrados en varios países sudamericanos y… como sé que te gustan estos temas y casualmente tengo dos entradas… pues… si te parece bien podríamos ir… es este domingo por la mañana.-

-¿De verdad? ¿No te importa?- sus ojos brillaban enérgicamente.

-Claro que no…-

-Muchas gracias, Erina. Estaba pensando en ir, pero ya casi no quedaban entradas… ¿cómo las has conseguido?-

-Se las dieron a mi padre en el trabajo y él me las dio a mí.-

-Pues eres muy afortunada. Bueno, bajo mi punto de vista, porque a mí me gustan mucho estas cosas. Ya sabes, descubrir aspectos sobre culturas y sociedades que…-

Jonathan se puso a hablar por los codos como siempre que hablaba sobre algo que realmente le interesaba, en especial argumentando y resaltando el por qué. Erina lo miraba en trance, sin escucharlo. Lo único que le importaba es que ahora ambos tenían una cita ellos dos solos. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, le echó agallas y le pidió salir en una cita. Quizá no era un paso muy avanzado, pero algo sí que había avanzado, aunque tenía miedo de pensar cuánto le tomaría decirle lo que sentía por él, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor tenía suerte y se lo decía él a ella antes. Pensar en esa mañana de domingo, los dos observando todo lo expuesto… luego irían a tomar un café. Ella se sentaría frente a él y ambos hablarían de un montón de cosas y, sacando un poco de valor, podría estirar sutilmente su mano hacia él y esperar a que se la tomara, o bien ella tomársela a él. Sería raro, pero por una parte mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y en el mismo día.

-… Y creo que es importante conocer nuestras raíces o las de cualquier otra cultura porque…-

-Lo siento, Jonathan, creo que debería irme ya.- dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca. –Seguiremos hablando en el descanso.- sonrió.

-De acuerdo.- dijo tras salir de aquel trance culto.

Ambos amigos se despidieron y Erina, al darle la espalda, sonrió efusivamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, aún ensimismada en sus cosas. Quizá por eso fue por lo que se chocó contra el pecho del misterioso chico nuevo.

-¡Lo siento!- dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se disculpó ruborizada varias veces de manera educada ante el chico.

Jonathan los miraba, interesado por ver la reacción de Dio, pero éste simplemente la miró por encima del hombro y la sorteó para dirigirse a su sitio como si nada hubiera pasado. No fue una reacción muy amable, pero tampoco nada extraña o alarmante.

Antes de salir, Erina le miró cuando ya estaba sentado, mirando al cielo, como siempre. Después miró a Jonathan cómo si le estuviese preguntando algo; él sólo se encogió de hombros y pensó que era una pena que hubiese llegado tan tarde. Tenía curiosidad por conocerle y hablar con él.

Finalizadas las tres horas seguidas de clase, Jonathan miró a Dio y se acercó a él.

-Hola.- le saludó con una sonrisa.

Dio alzó la cabeza y le miró. –Hola.-

-Uhm… si quieres, puedes venirte con nosotros.-

Jonathan no solía ponerse nervioso o tener vergüenza cuando tenía que hablar con alguien, pero esa mirada… esos penetrantes ojos rojizos podían con él.

-De acuerdo.- se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. Algo le decía a Jonathan que no estaba por la labor de irse con él.

-Déjalo, Jojo.- le aconsejó Robert, que se acercó sigilosamente. –Él verá lo que hace.-

Miró a Dio por última vez y se giró hacia el otro rubio. -Tienes razón, pero aún así… debía intentarlo.- sonrió.

-Vamos fuera, Erina debe estar esperándonos.-

-Sí.-

Los dos atravesaron la puerta y Jonathan cerró con llave cuando Dio también salió. Se encaminaron hacia el lugar con el que siempre quedaban con su amiga, pero esta vez parecía ocupada; hablaba con unas compañeras de clase, todas ellas riendo y cuchicheando. Al verlos, disminuyeron la charla y se despidieron de ella. Algunas le dieron una palmadita en el hombro, riendo.

-Se os veía muy animadas.- comentó Jonathan.

-Cosas de mujeres, Jojo. Nunca las entenderemos.-

Rio. –Son tonterías. ¿Os apetece ir a tomar café o algo?-

Los dos varones asintieron ante la propuesta de la chica y se dispusieron a salir. Se dirigieron a la cafetería de todas las mañana, probablemente a tomar lo mismo que todos los días: Erina una infusión, el tipo variaba según su estado de ánimo; Robert, un café, no muy fuerte, ya que el café que tomaba nada más levantarse no le ayudaba a afrontar el día en su totalidad; y Jonathan, como siempre, algo dulce, como gofres o tortitas acompañadas de una taza de cacao. Sus dos amigos se preguntaban dónde guardaba la grasa de esos enormes platos que consumía cada día, pero parecía ser que los quemaba bastante bien en los clubs de boxeo y rugby. Hasta Erina tenía envidia de su capacidad para quemar tanta grasa, que apenas llegaba a notársele.

-Algún día reventarás.- dijo Robert frotándose los ojos.

-¿Cómo haces tanto hueco en tu estómago?- preguntó Erina riendo.

Jonathan los miró con la boca llena de chocolate y se la limpió. –Lo distribuyo alrededor de mi altura.- bromeó.

-Pues si ya tienes que agachar un poco la cabeza para pasar por las puertas… de aquí a unos años tendrás que ponerte en cuclillas para hablarnos.-

-Conmigo básicamente ya lo hace.- dijo la chica.

-Tampoco es para tanto… ¿Queréis?-

Ambos negaron.

Media hora después, los tres volvieron al instituto y se separaron, cada uno se fue a su clase, Jonathan y Robert juntos.

En su clase, Speedwagon continuaba frotándose los ojos a causa del sueño, a pesar de estar en mitad de la mañana, y Jonathan atendía a las lecturas y lecciones, cosa que Dio no hacía y el estricto profesor no dudó en llamarle la atención.

-Usted, el de la ventana.-

-Brando.- rodó los ojos hacia él.

-Como sea. Haga el favor de prestar atención.-

-¿Qué le dice a usted que no lo esté haciendo?-

-Cállese y atienda.-

-Tengo una duda y quiero que me la solvente. ¿No le pagan por eso?-

-Sólo resuelvo dudas sobre mi asignatura, y haga el favor de ser respetuoso.-

-¿Le estoy faltando? No veo en qué. Sólo quiero que resuelva mi duda como profesor, aunque no sea de su ámbito de conocimiento, pero después de todo es algo que sólo usted puede responder; ¿qué le hace a usted pensar, de manera personal, que le estoy ignorando?-

-Salga de aquí inmediatamente.-

El rubio, de nuevo, cogió las cosas y salió de la clase. El silencio sepulcral era lo único perceptible en ese momento en aquella clase. Robert le miró de reojo antes de salir, y pensó que, por lo visto nada había cambiado. La clase continuó su curso.


End file.
